Hiro Uchiha
by shadowmeister
Summary: Who said Naruto was the only Jinchuuriki in Konoha? This fanfic brings you the whole Naruto series unchanged, just with a few unrecorded things added. Prepare for the tale of a chunin that rivals Naruto in power, bravery, stubbornness, righteousness and ramen-love.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro Uchiha jumped for joy as he soared through konoha.

"Today's the day!" he exclaimed, jumping through the village. "It's finally today!"

He jumped ten feet into the air and landed on the balcony of his friend, Yasu Mishima's balcony.

"Yasu!" yelled Hiro impatiently, "get up! It's happening today!"

"What?" groaned Yasu. "You finally hit puberty?"

"Come on! Get up, put some pants on, and take a few half-naked lady posters off your wall. They're practically crowding your room. I'll meet you at the academy!"

Hiro did a backwards somersault off Yasu's balcony into the air. He leapt through the village to his other friend, Rin Kizune's balcony.

"Rin!" yelled Hiro. "Come on! Today's finally the day-"

Hiro was cut off by seeing Rin step out of the shower. She was wiping her head, humming to herself, until she saw Hiro standing there. If it weren't for Hiro's reflexes, his face would've been smashed by the vase Rin threw at him.

Hiro jumped hurriedly out his window, seeing a glass of water sail over his head.

"See you there!" he yelled.

XXX

Hiro smiled crazily to himself, tapping his fingers on the desk he sat at. Hiro was quite handsome for his age, with his dark spiky hair, pale milky skin, and dark academy clothes he always wore, but he kept such a low profile and pulled so many pranks that no one gave him much notice.

He saw Rin and Yasu walk in, Yasu looking like he had just gotten out of bed, Rin looking fresh as a daisy. The two of them sat on either side of him, Yasu on the left and Rin on the right.

Seeing Rin still took Hiro's breath away. She had long, lustrous brown hair, pale skin and a face that was beautiful, but not exactly fragile or delicate. Her arms and legs were well muscled. Her stomach was thin and curvy, her chest large and strong. She was wearing a short sleeved academy sweatshirt, and a short black skirt with short black leggings. She was exquisitely beautiful, in Hiro's opinion. Even more so when she punched him in the arm.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Hiro rubbed his arm as Yasu chuckled. Yasu looked nothing special, but he always said that no lady could resist him. This always earned him a laugh from Hiro and a roll of the eyes from Rin. Yasu had black hair, similar to Hiro's, but less dark. Whereas Hiro's hair was spiky, Yasu's came down except for a few strands that stood up at the right-back side of his head. Yasu was thin and fast and strong as a ninja needed to be, but he was so goddamn lazy. Hiro often joked about how he wouldn't be surprised if Yasu turned out to actually be a Nara, because that kid could really sleep. Yasu was wearing a long genin uniform, immaculate but un-ironed. His headband was tilted slightly.

Hiro saw Shikamaru Nara walk in and talk to Naruto: "Naruto, what are you doing here? This class isn't meant for dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" replied Naruto. "Well do you see this headband, Shikamaru? Do you, do you?"

Hiro saw Naruto point to his brand new headband. Hiro wasn't surprised. He had heard what Naruto had done by defeating Mizuki, a former ally gone traitor ninja of konoha, and how it had earned him his new genin title.

"Class, quiet down," said Iruka, the sensei, "because it's time to announce the teams that each of you will be in."

That shut everyone up completely.

_Please,_ begged Hiro silently as Iruka began to read the list, _please, dear Kami, if you're there, please, prove it by putting Rin, Yasu and I in the same team._

"Team three," Iruka announced, "will be: Hiro, Rin Kizune and Yasu Mishima. Team four…"

Hiro grinned like crazy and Yasu just shrugged. Rin sighed.

"Well," she muttered, "someone's gonna have to look after these two idiots."

XXX

One day later, Hiro, Rin and Yasu were waiting at one of the training fields for their sensei.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Rin, feeling quite frustrated.

"Right here," said a new voice.

All three of them turned around to see a new person striding towards them. He had wild, spiky golden-brown hair similar to the Fourth Hokage's, and was wearing a Jonin uniform with black shoes.

"Ando Nakamura, your new sensei, pleased to meet you," he said. He was speaking quite casually, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Hi," said Hiro. "I'm-"

"Why're you so late?" asked Rin. "Do you have any idea how long we had to wait for you?"

Ando frowned quizzically. "No. How long?"

"Two hours," said Yasu.

"Oh. Well, I'm terribly sorry about that, but why don't we get started? We can begin with your Elemental Styles. Do you know them so far?"

"No," said the three of them in unison.

"What? Like none at all?"

"Well, said Hiro, shifting uncomfortably, "I have been experimenting and… Fire Style comes pretty easily to me. Lightning too."

"Dear Kami," said Yasu, "please. No lightning or fire after last time."

"Well," said Ando, "that's something at least. What do you mean last time, Yasu?"

Yasu sighed. "I dared Hiro to show me a jutsu he'd learned. He set a fireball on my pants."

"Hiro made an actual fireball?" asked Ando surprised. "Well, go ahead, you can show me, no problem."

Hiro nodded and took a few steps back. Everyone made a wide berth for him as he lined up with the dummy.

Hiro took a deep breath as he completed the hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Hiro exhaled and blew a massive fireball at the dummy, engulfing it completely and turning it to a pile of ash.

Ando smiled but stopped as he saw Hiro stumble back. He would've fallen if Rin hadn't caught him.

"Whoa, Hiro," said Ando, "be careful. That fireball was massive for a simple fireball jutsu. You need to work on your chakra control. You're tiring yourself too quickly."

"Chakra control has never been one of Hiro's strong points," said Yasu as he helped his friend stand.

Ando opened a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a small tablet.

"Take this," he said to Hiro. "It's a soldier pill. It helps to steady and increase your chakra level."

Hiro took the pill gratefully and was back to normal in a few minutes.

Ando sure was a good teacher, as Hiro came to know in the next couple of hours. He did what would take other sensei's weeks to complete in a day. He had discovered that Hiro could also use lightning style, while Rin was a natural at earth style and Yasu was great at wind.

At the end of the day, when Hiro asked his sensei what style he used, Ando just smiled and said, "You'll see soon."

XXX

At the end of the day, Hiro invited Rin and Yasu over to his place to watch movies.

Hiro lived alone with his cousin Chi, but Chi was a fun lover and trained to be a ninja in Hiro's class, so she was quite easy to hang out with. Since Hiro and Chi were both orphans, they had developed a strong relationship that had elevated from cousins to something like brother and sister. And Yasu would never admit this to anyone, but he was totally in love with Chi.

As Hiro walked into his apartment, Yasu and Rin behind, he called out: "Hey, Chi! We got visitors!"

Chi called back out: "Unless it's the Hokage, I can't really be bothered!"

Chi appeared through the doorway, wiping her hair with a towel. She was wearing a sleeveless top, short black skirt and had her konoha headband tied around her waist like a belt.

Despite being Hiro's cousin, they had slightly different hair color and looks. Chi had long brown-blonde hair, and was paler than Hiro.

Yasu gulped. He go that look he always got when he Chi fresh out of the shower. Chi didn't miss this look.

"Hey, Yasu," she said playfully.

"Um, uh, gah, hi love- I mean, Chi."

Hiro sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower. You guys stay here and… make yourselves comfortable."

Hiro walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his headband and laid it by the sink. He lifted up his shirt slightly, exposing his midriff. He took a deep breath and channeled some chakra into his chest. He saw a small seal of some sort appear onto his chest.

Hiro had had that mark ever since the Uchiha Massacre, when Itachi Uchiha had killed his entire clan. Only Hiro and his father had made it out alive. After going deep into the woods on a high mountain, Hiro's father had called Hiro's mother so they could discuss what was happening.  
Hiro didn't remember much about his mother, only that she was a strong woman with a fiery temper, and that she was a Senju. For some reason, Hiro's parents thought that it was getting dangerous for their son, so they had died casting a jutsu on him, but Hiro couldn't help but get the feeling they had sealed something inside him – something _alive_.

Hiro shook these thoughts from his mind. He had done the research countless times, and he found out that it was impossible to have something living within you unless you were a Jinchuuriki (or pregnant). And he had promised himself to never let anyone find out that he was an Uchiha. When he found out that Chi had survived, he made her promise too, because he knew that the Uchiha Massacre was partially done by the Hidden Leaf, and they might try to kill Hiro and Chi if they found out who they actually were. Not even Rin and Yasu knew. The only Uchiha that Hiro knew were left were Itachi and his little brother Sasuke.

Hiro took a shower and the seal faded, but he knew it would never truly go away.

When Hiro got out of the shower he saw Rin, Yasu and Chi curled up on the sofa. For a bunch of thirteen year old ninja, they were pretty normal when it came to hanging out.

Hiro lay down on the floor and put on a movie. They watched till about 1:00 a.m. Hiro yawned and looked back at his friends.

All three of them were knocked out. Rin was leaning on the arm of the couch slightly, whereas Yasu had thrown his head back and was snoring. Chi had slipped down after falling asleep so her head rested on Yasu's chest. Hiro figured that he might as well wake his friend up before his mother noticed he was gone and threw another fit.

Hiro went outside and grabbed a mop. He came back in and poked Yasu on the head with it.

Yasu woke up and began to say something, but fell silent as he saw what he probably thought was the love of his life curled up sleeping comfortably on his chest.

Yasu widened his eyes and mouthed, "_This hot girl has been sleeping on me all night?_"

"_Yes,_" mouthed back Hiro.

Yasu tried to get up, but every time he moved Chi moaned.

"_What do I do?_" Yasu asked.

Hiro thought for a while and then poked Chi in the face as well.

Yasu widened his eyes as Chi's cracked open.

"Hiro?" she asked. "What's going -?" She stopped abruptly as she saw the dark haired genin beneath her.

"Uh, hi," said Yasu.

Chi's face turned red as she got up from the couch. She opened her mouth but seemed unable to say anything as Yasu was led outside by Hiro.

Hiro said his goodbyes to his friend and bumped shoulders with him.

Hiro saw Yasu jump up to his balcony and try to creep into his room, but his mother was waiting there. He saw the light turn on and could hear Yasu's mother screaming her head off despite being a street away. Hiro couldn't help but smile.

He walked back inside and saw Rin still asleep. Hiro's breath caught. She looked even more beautiful in the dark. Hiro probably wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation to kiss her there and then, had Chi not been in the room.

"Rin," whispered Hiro, "come on. It's time to go home."

Rin groaned. "Can't I stay here the night?"

Hiro smiled. "I would love that, honestly, but I don't want your father coming in here tomorrow morning and bashing my head in for you sleeping over with a guy he doesn't know."

Rin groaned again. "I'll bunk with Chi, or something, just… don't make me walk home, Hiro, please."

"Oh, yeah, that'll work. 'Oh Mr. Kizune, I'm terribly sorry for letting your daughter stay here without letting you know, especially since my pervert friend Yasu was sleeping on the couch with her half the night. Oopsies.'"

Rin scowled. "You can be such an annoying asshole sometimes."

"I try my best." He offered her his hand. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Rin sighed and took Hiro's hand.

The streets of Konoha were beautiful at night. When they stepped outside, Rin shivered, so Hiro brought out the coat his parents had given him the day they had died, one of the only things he had to remember them by. The coat was incredible. It was three-quarter length, made of dark black fabric. The ends of the coat curled with red flame designs. The ends of the sleeves had red flames on them too.

Rin sighed. She had never admitted this to anyone, but she loved wearing Hiro's coat. It was as if it knew what temperature she wanted it at, and bam. She had it. Right now the coat was sending light warmth through her body. Soon she didn't mind the cold of village at all. Her only regret about the coat was that she didn't have her own, because she loved it, but she wasn't about to go pestering Hiro about lending it to her all the time.

They passed Ichiraku's and saw Naruto sitting there, eating hot ramen. He glanced at them and waved. Rin scowled and walked on, but Hiro stayed a while and said hello. He was pretty much the only person close to Naruto's age that didn't hate him.

"Hi," said Hiro.

"Hi," replied Naruto.

Hiro hesitated. "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask, why did you kiss Sasuke?"

Naruto widened his eyes. "What? I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Sorry, I just thought…" He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

Hiro laughed hard, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just… did you hear Sakura? She was all like, 'WHAT!? _I_ was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss. Naruto, you will pay DEARLY!'"

Hiro and Naruto kept talking until Hiro saw Rin with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and waiting for Hiro.

"Ah," said Hiro, "I should probably get back to Rin."

Naruot sighed. "She hates me, doesn't she? They all do. Even Sakura."

"No, Rin doesn't hate you she just… okay maybe a little. Okay, a lot. But they don't know you Naruto. That's why."

Naruto hesitated. "You don't really know why they hate me. I do."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

I… I am… you know what? Never mind. The day I become Hokage, everything will be better. No one will hate me anymore, Dattebayo!"

"Dare to dream, Naruto. Dare to dream."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be heading off. See you in class sometime. And don't spend all night sitting outside Ichiraku's. You'll just get chased off by the villagers or the ANBU. And for the record, Naruto, not everyone hates you. Me and Chi… we don't believe you're all that bad. You were a baby when people began hating you. What could you possibly have done then to earn such hate? I believe you are innocent of whatever crime people think you committed."

"Yeah. Say hi to Chi for me."

"Sure thing. Aregato."

Hiro walked back to Rin, who glared and stormed off. Hiro had to jog slightly to catch up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were talking to Naruto Uzumaki. That's what's wrong."

"Listen, we've had this conversation a thousand times, and I don't think Naruto did anything wrong."

"You shouldn't be talking to him! He's the bad seed! He shouldn't even be in Konoha right now!"

Hiro felt a flash of anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't talk to Naruto. Or, even easier, tell me what Naruto did that was so bad."

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Ha," said Hiro, see? I told you that–"

"My parents say that he's bad," said Rin confidently. "That's why, Hiro. Especially my dad. My dad is excellent when it comes to sniffing out what people are like."

"Your dad is an asshole."

If Hiro had said this to any other girl, he would've gotten a slap, but Rin got this remark so much that it didn't even feel unusual.

"Well," she said, "That's what you think-"

"That's what everybody thinks."

"-but I'm still right. Just the other day, my dad said that he thought Mizuki was untrustworthy. And look! Just last night Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

Hiro sniffed and looked at her with those dark eyes. "Firstly, I was there when your dad said that, and he didn't say he was untrustworthy, he just said that he didn't like Mizuki. And secondly, you don't know who actually caught the guy after he stole the scroll, do you?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Just Iruka sensei and some ANBU, right?"

"No. It was Naruto."

Rin stayed silent until they came to her street.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have started this argument. It wasn't smart. But I still don't like Naruto, just so you know."

Hiro shrugged. "Meh. I suppose it's just one of the things that make you Rin."

Rin smiled as they neared her house. She walked up to her doorstep.

"Bye hothead."

"Bye Rocky."

She laughed and was about to give him back his coat when Rin's father burst out of the door, eyes bulging. He took one look at the situation and turned to his daughter.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME THIS IS? IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING! GET TO BED!"

Hiro made an effort to hold his tongue. He hated seeing Rin's dad treat her like this.

Mr. Kizune was ex-Jonin, who apparently quit to spend more time with his family, but Hiro suspected he was just real rubbish at it. He was bald, and was extremely muscular, as if he bench pressed his entire house for a living. Most children would be petrified of him, and would run away just seeing him.

But for some reason, whenever Hiro even remotely began to feel like that, a deep voice would rise up in his mind and take over, filling him with the urge to hit the man, and the confidence to talk back to him.

Mr. Kizune ripped the coat off his daughter and told her to march to bed. Then he turned to Hiro.

"You," he threatened, "have no right to be taking my daughter anywhere!"

Hiro smiled. "She seems fine with it."

Mr. Kizune shook with anger. "If I ever catch you trying to even _talk_ to Rin again, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Bald moron says what?"

"I know what you're trying to pull boy, I'm not going to say what."

"Ha! Made you say it, bald moron!"

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. He took a step to Hiro, but then realized he still had the coat in his hands. He smiled evilly. He was one of the only few people who knew how precious that coat was to Hiro.

"No," warned Hiro, "don't you dare-"

But it was too late. Mr. Kizune grabbed the coat with both hands and tried to wrench it in half. But then something strange happened.

As he tried to tear the coat, it let out a loud bang that made Mr. Kizune land on his back. A reddish aura grew around Hiro's coat as it flew to its owner and slid itself across his shoulders, the sleeves covering his arms.

Something changed in Hiro as he saw Rin's dad get up. That filth had tried to rip his _coat_, the only real keepsake he had left of his parents. But Hiro would not stand it. The coat was _his_. It belonged to _him_. The coat reacted to Hiro's anger as the aura around it grew brighter. Hiro had heard that when you got angry, your vision turned red and hazy. For Hiro, his vision turned sharp and clear, and he could somehow see dancing colors on Mr. Kizune. His chakra and emotions. Hiro saw Kizune's anger flare as he stood.

"That's it," he said. "Now, there's no question about it. Now I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" asked Hiro. Even his voice had changed. It was deep and guttural, as if someone else were speaking through him. "Gonna what, Mr. Kizune? Kill me? I know that one day, you will try, and believe me when that day comes," he raised his head, "I'll be waiting."

Rin's father opened his mouth to retort, but he took one look at Hiro's face and widened his eyes. Hiro saw fear run through Mr. Kizune.

He stumbled back into his house and shut the door, locking it tight.

Hiro stopped snarling. His voice retuned to normal as the red glow around his coat disappeared.

"What the-," he said. Hiro shook his head and walked away.

What had made Mr. Kizune panic like that? Had a simple threat scared away a man of such brute force?

Hiro looked into a puddle to see if Kizune had been intimidated by his looks. Hiro yelled and stepped back as he saw his reflection. His eyes were red, glowing red, with black ripple like patterns around it. (Like the Rinnegan).Each of the four ripples had three tomoe (comma shapes,) circling them. Hiro's teeth had become fangs and his hair had become wild.

Hiro widened his eyes, but even as he was looking the red glow in his eyes faded, his teeth lost their sharpness and his hair returned to its usual spiky self.

Hiro ran until he reached his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Chi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hiro's panting form.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I…" Hiro faltered. There was no sense in alerting Chi. She would just get worried.

"Never mind said Hiro. "I just ran into Mr. Kizune. That's all."

"Ah. The bug eyed asshole."

Yeah. Well, I'm heading off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"'Night, softie."

Hiro laughed and went to his room.

His nightmares didn't help at all.

XXX

Aaight, mates, this is my first Naruto fanfic, hope you like it.  
Yes, Hiro combines the two great bloodlines, Uchiha and Senju, so for those who are a bit slow, Hiro is basically the new Sage of the Six Paths, just a little less experienced.  
You'll have to wait and see what exactly was sealed inside Hiro, but I bet all the Narutards already know.  
Hiro does not have the Rinnegan, (at least not yet,) but he and Chi will soon both get access to the Sharingan.  
Bye and I'll see you all next chapter!  
Shadowmeister.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro clambered into bed, thinking about what had just transpired outside. What the hell had even _happened_? How'd he suddenly get fiery red eyes and sharp teeth? And what was with the threat he'd given Rin's dad? It was as if someone else was speaking through him.

Hiro shook his head, forced himself to sleep. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in a different place. Hiro frowned and stood, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.

"What the hell?" he said, as he walked on.

Wherever he was, it was dark, that was for sure. Some sort of artificial dim orange light was coming from somewhere behind him. Hiro was treading through dark murky water that reached his ankles, but not so dark that he couldn't see his reflection. He saw himself in his normal clothes, accompanied by his black and red coat.

Hiro frowned intently, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He walked on, and saw a massive structure of huge trees, twisting and turning, forming bars, doors and an incredibly gigantic roof that twisted together in a dome, bristling with leaves.

Hiro blinked. It was a _cage_.

He reached out, brushing his fingers lightly across one of the thick trunks. Whatever the cage was holding, it would have to be something massive, because the cage itself was larger than the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Okay…" said Hiro.

Then, as if on cue, a single gigantic glowing red eye opened in the darkness of the cage, and looked down at Hiro.

Hiro widened his own eyes and found himself retreating as fast as he could. For all his worth, Hiro was barely the size of the eyes' pupil.

The bearer of the eye snarled, giving off a deep, guttural sound capable of breaking windows, exposing white teeth the size of buildings.

The figure reared back, snarled again, and bashed its head against the doors of the wooden cage. The result was a powerful shockwave that made the water ripple with violent waves and sent Hiro flying back.

Hiro hurriedly got to his feet and looked at the huge creature. It was so dark that he could barely see inside the cage, but he imagined that it had black fur, seeing as how it blended with its dark surroundings so well. It smashed its head against the doors again, and Hiro stumbled, seeing but not quite believing that the doors were closed by no more than a simple piece of paper that held the word in Japanese: **SEAL**.

The beast roared and smashed its head yet again against the wooden doors. Amazingly, the doors held, giving off no more than a slight shudder.

Hiro stepped back, his wet footsteps echoing through the dark space. For the first time, the beastie seemed to take notice of him.

"**You**," it snarled, and something from behind it snaked forward, wrapping itself around one of the wooden bars. Another one joined it. And another. And another.

Hiro blinked. Those things were _tails_.

"**RELEASE ME!**" Beastie roared. It wrapped its tails even more tightly around the bars and wrenched, trying to snap them apart to no avail. "**Open these doors, Uchiha!**"

"I-I don't under-," Hiro stammered, but abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute," he said cautiously, "how do you know I'm an Uchiha? How can you even _talk_?"

Beastie stopped struggling and leant down to look at Hiro, washing blood-red light all over the boy.

"**I should know, boy**," Beastie replied. "**I'm the one who knows you best, better than anyone in this world, better than yourself, even.**"

"W-what?" stammered Hiro. "What're you talking about? I think I'd remember if I ever met a huge beast with teeth the size of buildings."

The beast smiled, showing off his massive teeth. "**You do not remember, do you child? Well, I don't expect you to. Your parents were… rather difficult that night."**

Hiro's heart plummeted. "What? What do you know about my parents? We've never met before this."

Beastie gave another of his deep snarls. "**Enough games, Uchiha. Break the seal. Release me NOW."**

Hiro somehow mustered the courage to play a wiseass, and decided to ignore the 100 feet tall beast making conversation with him. "Where are we anyway?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

Beastie snarled and came down again, bellowing. "**DO NOT TOY WITH ME CHILD! BREAK THE SEAL! IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET YOU TO COME HERE!"**

"In which case, you will have no problem answering my question."

Beastie reared back, obviously trying hard to keep his temper in check. "**Where do you think? We are inside you."**

"Excuse me? I think I'd remember if I had a sewer, a tree cage and a huge raging animal inside me."

"**Enough! I have told you where we are, now release me!" **

Hiro smirked. "No."

Beastie roared in outrage, blasting hurricane force winds at Hiro.

Hiro screamed, covering his head with his arms. Suddenly, the coat glowed with a familiar protective red aura. The winds blasted past Hiro, blowing his spiky hair across his head and causing his clothes to ruffle. But other than that, there was no effect.

"**WHAT? How DARE you use my own chakra against me!?"**

Hiro should have cowered. He should have screamed and ran. Any other pre-teen would have done so.

But arrogance and courage blossomed from somewhere deep within Hiro. "Shut up!" he shot back. "Don't you _dare_ diss my coat! Shout at me all you like, I don't really give a damn, but don't you dare insult my heritage! Next time, keep your Hokage-Monument sized mouth SHUT!"

Beastie blinked his giant cycloptic eye. He gave off a deep rumbling noise and it took Hiro a moment to realize that the monster was laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Hiro hollered.

"**You have fire in your heart. Just like your great ancestor. I suppose I'll need that to survive in your body. This is why I can wait. I have patience. And I will be free, one day."**

"What? My ancestor? What're you-?"

"**Go now. See how it all began. See how we met. Your memories will be cleared."**

Hiro stared into the eye of the beast, and everything else became blurred.  
For the first time, Hiro remembered where he had seen that eye before. He had seen his own eyes exactly like that, right after he had threatened Rin's dad.

The eye was composed of black rings, like the Rinnegan, but with three tomoe circling each of those rings, like the Sharingan. The entire eye glowed with blood-red light. But whose eye was it? Who was the massive beast living in Hiro?

He was about to find out.

**XXX**

When Hiro woke, he was in the old Uchiha compound. He stood and looked around, confused. It was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. Hiro frowned. All the Uchiha were dead. Then how-

His thoughts were broken by a blood curdling scream behind him. Hiro spun and saw a little boy, no more than about five or six, running towards him. He recognized the boy. They used to be friends, and his name was long since forgotten by Hiro.

Hiro opened his mouth to form a question, but the boy seemed to take no heed of him. He ran towards Hiro, and just when it seemed like he was about to crash into him, he passed right through Hiro like he was a ghost.

Hiro screamed and stumbled as the boy kept running. Hiro watched as the boy attempted to run, when a young man suddenly appeared before him and drove a kunai into his little chest.

Hiro scrambled back in horror as the boy's Sharingan awakened, but was unable to do anything about the blood dripping from his body. The child let out a final shaky breath and collapsed, not to move again.

The young man crouched down. Hiro couldn't believe that he was no more than a teenager. Hiro looked at his blazing red eyes and a single name came to him.

"Itachi Uchiha," Hiro said softly. He scrambled back frantically, despite the fact that the idea that all this was all just in head was beginning to form.

He ran away, all the time watching helplessly as his clan was massacred. He ended up hiding behind a building, staying away from the gutter running thick with blood. He looked ahead and saw Itachi talking to a boy halfheartedly on the street. He attempted to listen, but stopped when he saw a man jumping away with a small boy in his arms.

Hiro jumped after them, and was led to a forest with a perfect view of the bloody clan household. Hiro looked at the man's face as he leant down to the little boy. He could tell he was an Uchiha by his red eyes, but it took a moment for Hiro to recognize the man's face.

Hiro gasped when he realized who the man was.

The man was his _father_.

Hiro was at a loss for words as his father crouched down and spoke to the little boy.

"Hiro," he said, "you have to be very quiet. Ok?"

The boy nodded and Hiro realized that the little boy was the five-year-old version of _himself_. This entire ordeal was a vision.

Hiro's father stood and Hiro got a better look at him. He had a pale, handsome face, an athletic build, and had a black and red coat identical to Hiro's draped around his shoulders.

Hiro's father closed his eyes and scrunched his face up in concentration. There was a rumbling sound, and a moment later a tree sprouted from the ground, twisting into the air. Once it stopped moving, a woman in green and black clothes jumped from the top, landing in a crouch.

Hiro took yet another sharp breath. The lady was wearing the traditional emblem of the Senju clan on her shirt and had a lean, strong, muscular build. Her eyes and hair were dark, and her face was beautiful.

It was Hiro's mother.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," said Hiro's father angrily. "One moment everything was fine, we were all sleeping, then suddenly Itachi Uchiha comes out of nowhere and massacres the whole clan."

"What?" Hiro's mom recoiled. "The entire _clan_? Everyone's dead?"

"It sure seems that way."

"But- what about–,"

"I checked the entire place with my Sharingan. Only two Uchiha left. Itachi and his little brother. He hasn't killed him, for some reason."

"Itachi? Kid's only fifteen. How'd he kill everyone?"

"Mangekyo Sharingan. No idea how he got it."

Hiro's mom thought for a moment. "It's unlocked by guilt."

"So?"

"So hasn't Itachi's best friend been missing for a week?"

Hiro's dad widened his eyes. "Dear Kami. He kills his best friend, acquires one of the most powerful and rare doujutsu in the world, then uses it to kill his entire clan."

They went silent for a moment but quickly composed themselves.

"This isn't good for Hiro. If we're right, then Itachi will be out to get both him and me," the man said. "And I don't fancy going up against him alone."

"My cousin was in Root," said Hiro's mom. "He died recently, but upon his death they found some secret Root files. No one saw them but me. I burned them after I read them, but the files themselves said that Danzo-Sama was experimenting with Uchiha. All Sharingan wielders. The report also mentioned dead Uchiha, all with their eyes pulled out."

"Root and Konoha are up to something. They know about the coup we were planning. Now they're after our eyes."

"We can't protect Hiro anymore."

Hiro's father covered his face with his hands. After a thought, he lifted his head. "No. We can't. But we can definitely make sure that Hiro has all the power he needs to defend himself."

Hiro's mom's voice became angry and firm. "No. we are not going to resort to _it_."

"But it might-,"

"Shut the hell up. That _thing_ is the sole purpose of most of the wars in the world. If it enters Hiro, we don't even know if he'll be able to control it."

"Just listen. I think-,"

"I don't give a damn what you think! YOU WILL NOT SEAL A TAILED BEAST INTO MY SON!"

Hiro's father suddenly stepped forward and kissed her warmly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But Hiro needs all the protection he can get. And I can't guarantee we'll always be there for him."

He stepped back ad Hiro saw tears well up in his mother's eyes, an incredibly rare thing for Senju.

"You've _seen _how people treat that boy… Naruto. How can we let our own son go through that?"

"I have faith. No one needs to know that Hiro is a Jinchuuriki. And if the Sealing Jutsu goes as planned, he won't have just the Beast in his mind."

Hiro's mom closed her eyes, and he was sure that she would refuse. But then she opened them and said with fury: "Fine."

The two adults went to see their son, and it was a task to keep the sadness out of their voices.

"Hiro," said his mother, "we are going to… go away for a little while."

"Go away? But you just got here, mom."

"Hiro," said Hiro's father as his wife choked back a sob, "remember what I told you? About your mother's family and mine? Remember how I said they don't like each other?"

Little Hiro nodded.

"Well, because of this, people aren't going to like you. They'll be afraid and they'll be angry if they found out who you were. So… we are going to take a little break. Your mother and I... we need to give you the best chance, to make sure that you can protect yourself."

"But… but I want you there."

The man smiled warmly at his young son. His son who would someday have the power to destroy everything they had known, and adding to the power they were giving him…

But he had faith.

He hugged Little Hiro. "We will be. We always will be. And don't you dare think otherwise. Because you are an Uchiha."

"And a Senju," said his mom.

Hiro's father took off the black and red trench-coat and handed it to his confused son. "This will protect you." He smiled warmly at his son for the last time. "I love you, Hiro."

He bent down and kissed his son's forehead. His mother came and hugged him warmly, tears streaking her face.

Suddenly the real Hiro knew what was going to happen.

"No," he said, but his voice was unheard as his father and mother stepped away and did hand seals, preparing to perform their last Jutsu.

"No," said Hiro again as the wind picked up. "No! No, no! Don't do this!"

Hiro's voice began to get drowned out as the wind became more and more violent. His father's eyes glowed red as shadow and crimson light began to seep out of the ground at his feet. His mother clasped her hands together and green chakra swirled at her feet. Soon, the red, black and green chakra swirled together all around them, and at that precise moment, thunder boomed, lightning flashed, the ground shook and the trees whipped violently.

"Mom! Dad!" cried little Hiro. "What's happening!?"

The two powerful Shinobi didn't answer as they gritted their teeth in a mix of pain, concentration, and fury.

"Stop!" Hiro yelled over the noise. "STOP!"

Then the booming laughter came, louder than all the noise.

Hiro gasped. That was the same laughter he had heard from within the cage of trees.

The laughter continued, a deep, guttural roar that was tripled, as mocking as it was loud.

"Give our son the power he needs," said Hiro's father. "Protect him, no matter what."

"You hurt one hair on my son's head, demon," said Hiro's mom, "and I'll rip you apart with my bear hands. Count on that, you son of a bitch."

The colorful mixed chakra rose like a blooming flower, rising high and spiraling in one of the most beautiful, extravagant sights a person could ever hope to see.

Then it all suddenly came down and tore itself into Hiro's chest.

Little Hiro screamed as the chakra ripped itself violently into his body, the red and black chakra became more solid and dark, and the green chakra tightened, forming… wood. The chakra burned away most of Hiro's shirt, burning a familiar seal into his chest. Red chakra imbued itself into the trench-coat, burning 9 magatama and a swirling circle into Hiro's back.

Older Hiro yelled at them to stop, but they just contorted their faces in pain and anger. Then, the last of the chakra entered Hiro's body and everything went silent for one moment.

Then the little boy screamed, and a massive explosion obliterated the forest and everything in it.

**XXX**

The scene shifted, and Hiro saw himself in Konoha's hospital. He saw his five year old self sit up on the bed and breathe heavily.

"Mom?" the little one called. "Dad?"

Suddenly, a doctor strode in, a blonde lady with a nice smile.

"Hello there," she said kindly, sitting on the foot of his bed.

Older Hiro recognized her. Her name was Dr Rei Saiken, and she was practically the only person who cared about Hiro.

"Hi," replied Younger Hiro uneasily.

"What's your name?"

"Hiro."

She nodded. "That's a nice name. You got a surname, Hiro?"

Hiro was about to tell her. It would have been so easy to tell her. Such a simple question, strengthened by her pretty reassuring smile. He would have told her for sure, if not for the deep voice in the back of his mind.

_Not that,_ the voice guided. _Remember your father's warning. Not that part. She can't know your surname. No one can. Not anymore._

"Just Hiro," said the little boy in the coat that seemed to swallow him. "I don't have a surname."

Rei hesitated then nodded. "Ok. Hiro, I need you to tell me something. What's the last thing you remember? At all?"

"My… my father and I were running from the Uchiha compound."

"What were you doing there?"

"We were just… walking by, and saw a lot of people being hurt. Miss, what happened to everyone in the clan? And… my parents?

Rei hesitated again. "Hiro," she said gently, "when we found you, you were in a forest, near the Uchiha compound. Everything was gone. Destroyed. We… we didn't know anyone was there was there was but you. I can only say… I think your parents died in the explosion."

"No," Hiro immediately denied. "No, that can't be right. My parents were there… and we talked… but then there were these bright lights and… pain…"

Tears fell from Hiro's face and Rei leant forward and hugged him.

"Oh, Hiro," she said, "I'm so sorry. You must be going through hell."

Hiro sagged in her grip. His eyes watered, but he didn't cry out.

_Don't be a baby,_ the voice in his head said. _You need to be strong. If you want to survive, you need to be strong. There's no one left for you in the world._

"Don't worry," said the doctor. "I promise you'll be fine." She leant back. "And, you have a visitor."

She stood and left the room, and exactly three seconds later a little girl with blonde hair and dark clothes walked ran in.

"Hiro!" yelled Chi Uchiha as she went to her cousin and hugged him. 

Hiro reacted to her embrace and hugged her tightly.

_Still one person,_ Older Hiro thought.

After a long minute of embrace, the two untangled themselves and began talking.

"Hiro," said Chi, "where are all the Uchiha?"

"Shush," replied Hiro. "No one is supposed to know we're Uchiha. Did you tell anyone?"

Chi paused for a terrifying moment but said, "No that never came up."

"We can't tell anyone."

"But why can't-,"

"We just can't. My parents thought it would be dangerous. I trust… I trusted their judgment." Even as he said the words, he could feel his innocence fading. He had to take care of Chi now.

Chi didn't bother arguing with her cousin but tears came to her eyes. "They're all gone."

Hiro tried to comfort her as she collapsed in his arms and broke into tears.

**XXX**

Hiro opened his eyes and sat upright. He turned frantically, and immediately fell over. He groaned, and realized that he was on his bedroom floor. He rubbed his head and tried to figure out if everything was just a dream, but the booming laughter in the back of his head said otherwise.

_**You wish, boy,**_ said Beastie.

Hiro stood defiantly. Only one way to find out.

He ran to the bathroom and took off his shirt. He stood with his back to the mirror and craned his head round with difficulty. He applied a tiny bit of chakra to his back and saw the swirling circle and nine magatama there.

He collapsed and sagged, and finally realized lots of things: his parents died for him. He would always protect Chi. He was a jinchuuriki. He finally knew why he reacted so violently to Mr. Kizune. He knew why he was such a smart-mouth. He knew why his coat was so special. And he knew what the beast inside him was.

He should have forseen it. The tails… the dark fur… and the eye. He would need to find out why, and how, he was able to survive that thing being sealed within him. It was a god. It was a source of unlimited power.

It was the _Juubi._

**XXX**

AN: Ha-ha, facepalm! I know, I know, another Jinchuuriki, eeps. Sheesh, he's not going to be overpowered. He's definitely not more than Naruto. Um, just throwing it out there, I could use some ideas on who Hiro should fight in the chuunin exam finals. I have an idea, but you are the fans, so you decide. This is Shadowmeister, see y'all next chapter, you cock-a-roaches.


End file.
